Polukranos
|-|Polukranos= |-|Polukranos Unchained= Summary First resting in a celestial lair, Polukranos fell to Theros because of the battle between Purphoros and Heliod and was sealed under the Nessian Forest by Heliod and Nylea. When the planeswalker Elspeth Tirel came back to Theros, Heliod made her his champion, and sent her to defeat the Hydra, which had awakened and was ravaging the lands. After its death Polukranos was locked away in The Underworld, but during the war of the gods, the undead monster managed to break free. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | At least 7-B, likely higher | 4-A Name: Polukranos, World Eater | Polukranos, Unchained Origin: Magic: The Gathering Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Legendary Creature, Hydra | Legendary Creature, Zombie Hydra, Returned | Celestial Creature Powers and Abilities: |-|Polukranos=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Proficient Green mana user), Large Size (Type 1, 40 feet long and 20 feet tall at the shoulders), Regeneration (Mid, Instantly regenerated from decapitation and regenerated from being gutted so quickly that its wound was healed before Elspeth could even finish cutting him. When one of his heads is cut off, two more grow in its place.), Energy Projection, Vibration Manipulation (Able to project offensive vibration shockwaves), Sound Manipulation (His road is loud enough to instantly rupture eardrums and cause severe disorientation), Transmutation (His footsteps are able to turn matter from a liquid to a solid state at will), Acid Manipulation (Polukranos' fangs are coated in potent acidic foam) |-|Unchained=All previous abilities plus Magic (Proficient Black mana user) |-|In Nyx=All previous abilities plus Immortality (Type 1), Non-Corporeal, Large Size (Type 6), Blessed (Immortalized by Nylea and stated that should anyone try to fight him she would kill them before they got the chance) Attack Potency: At least City level (Annihilated a massive polis the size of Akros and Meletis, Theros' two largest cities, combined and even when weakened could have destroyed every human city if he wasnt immediately contained. Posed a serious threat to Elspeth Tirel and Daxos.) | At least City level, likely higher (Escaping the Underworld granted him twice as much strength as his previous form.) | Multi-Solar System level (Exists as a living constellation after being immortalized in the fabric of Nyx by Nylea, and when he fell from Nyx it took the combined power of Heliod and Nylea to seal him before he reached a mortal form on Theros.) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic Reactions and Combat Speed (Was able to keep up with Elspeth and Daxos) | Likely Massively Hypersonic Reactions and Combat Speed | Massively FTL (His size alone warrants this as he is a living constellation) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (His size alone warrants this) | Class 50 (His size alone warrants this) | Multi-Stellar (His size alone warrants this) Striking Strength: City Class | City Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least City level (Took numerous hits from Elspeth, Daxos, and Elspeth's soldiers) | At least City level, likely higher | Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with shockwaves | Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with shockwaves | Interstellar Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Animalistic (Polukranos is described as being a creature that burns with a mindless hatred for civilization, with Nylea stating that him rampaging was just acting on blind instinct.) Weaknesses: Cutting off all of his heads simultaneously will kill him. Severing his heads only halfway will bypass his regeneration as his body cannot regrow new heads if the old heads are still attached to his body. Key: Base | Unchained | In Nyx Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Board Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Hasbro Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Revived Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Sound Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Acid Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Blessing Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4